


Not Their Fault

by Beocookie6



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beocookie6/pseuds/Beocookie6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Pearl, and Garnet return to the Kindergarten and find a "defective" gem. Will they be able to save her? My take on how Amethyst was found by the Crystal gems. My first Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not Their Fault

Chapter 1: A Surprise

 

Three gems walked slowly through the dark and abandoned place known as the Kindergarten. The tallest of the gems, their leader Rose Quartz, along with her two companions were responsible for shutting this horrible place down. They visited it every so often to look for any dormant or corrupted gems that may have woke up. The Kindergarten was a place were the Homeworld Gems created new gems to add to their armies. Rose Quartz didn't believe in destroying another planet in order to create more of themselves so she started a rebellion against the Homeworld Gems to save earth. They eventually were able to push the Homeworld Gems from Earth but not without great loss. Garnet, Pearl and herself were the only remaining Crystal Gems from the thousands that joined their ranks. They decided to stay on Earth to protect it from further invasion and from the corrupted gems that started showing up after the war ended.

“Rose, do we really need to keep coming back here? This place is so...depressing.” the tall slender gem with a pearl embedded in her forehead walked next to their leader and held on to her arm as they walked.  
Rose looked down at her friend and smiled. “Yes we do. If there are any dormant gems here that happen to wake up, I want to try and save them.” Rose looked to the many humanoid shaped holes that lined the walls of the Kindergarten with a angry expression. “It is not their fault they were created for the purpose of war. Kindergarten gems are born with the urge to fight and kill one another and they learn to summon their weapons almost instantly. They are skilled warriors filled with nothing but blood-lust and the will to serve the Homeworld. That is the ideal Kindergarten gem. Sometimes, what the Homeworld calls a “defect”, is born. They are more docile, childlike and do not have the blood-lust that the other gems have, they emerge from their holes scared and confused.” Rose's expression saddened as she looked back down to Pearl. “They are tossed to the other gems and brutally destroyed.”

Pearl looked up to their leader and back to the numerous empty holes of the Kindergarten. She remained silent as they continued walking. She was thinking back to the day they came here to shut this horrible place down. The gem's desire to kill was frightening. There were only a small number of them left after the Homeworld was ran off Earth, most were destroyed in the war. Pearl was pulled from her thoughts when Garnet suddenly summoned her gauntlets.  
“I sense a corrupted gem” Garnet stated as she began looking around trying to see the creature.

Rose summoned her shield and Pearl summoned her spear as the trio prepared for a battle. What they saw wasn't really what they were expecting. A small gem with purple skin and wild, white hair came into view. She was sitting on the ground with her back to them, throwing rocks at a bigger rock. She was oblivious to the three gem's presence. Rose stopped in her tracks and stared at the small purple gem, not believing this to be a corrupted gem.  
“Hi there.” Rose called out to the purple gem.  
The small gem jumped up and turned around in surprise. She stared at the three gems with a look of confusion and fear on her face. She suddenly turned around and ran behind the large rock she was previously throwing rocks at. Rose lowered her shield and took a few steps forward and called out to the young gem again. “Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Rose and this is Pearl and Garnet, we want to help you. We aren't here to hurt you little one. Please come out.” Rose crouched down to hopefully present a less intimidating pose to the young gem. She signaled to Pearl and Garnet to do the same. As they crouched down they saw a little head of white hair peak over the top of the rock.  
Rose smiled and crept forward a few more steps. “What's your name little one?”

The purple gem's head disappeared behind the rock again, only to peak out from the side of the rock this time. After a few moments she slowly came out from behind the rock and stood next to it, looking cautiously at the three strangers in front of her. Her eyes fell to the pink gem on Rose's stomach and she slowly raised her hand and rested it on the purple gem embedded in her chest. Rose noticed this and spoke to the gem again.  
“That's right, we are the same.” Rose smiled with stars in her eyes and slowly stood back up placing her free hand over her pink gem. She took a few small steps towards the new gem, not wanting to move to fast and startle her. The purple gem dropped her hand from her gem and looked at the fully standing Rose Quartz as the other two gems stood back up as well. She took a few cautious steps towards the group and stopped. Rose stretched her hand out and encouraged her to come with them. The little gem looked at the group with a hopeful look on her face and started to walk towards them when suddenly a loud roar echoed around them. The Crystal Gems snapped to attention looking for the source of the sound. The small, purple gem started to panic, not knowing what was happening. She started to run towards the other gems when suddenly a large creature jumped between them. It stood on two legs and hunched over with its huge body. It had reptilian like features with spikes running down the length of its back and tail. Sitting in the center of its chest was a dark blue gem surrounded by hard scales.

The creature snarled as it looked at the gems. The three gems held their ground waiting for the corrupted gem to make a move. Suddenly the creature snapped its head around as it heard movement from behind. The little gem took off running in a panic, her short legs not taking her very far. The creature spun its body around, ready to take chase, smelling the fear coming from the purple gem as she tried to run. Garnet saw her opportunity and jumped towards the reptile, landing a blow on top of its head with her gauntlets. It barely fazed the creature as it stumbled a few steps but kept chasing the small gem. Rose yelled and threw her shield hitting the monster in the back of the head, finally getting its attention. As the corrupted gem spun around in anger, its lizard like tail came around catching the purple gem and sent her flying towards a large boulder. The gems looked in shock as she smashed into it with a sickening crack and fell to the hard ground and didn't move. Rose yelled in anger, pulled out her sword and charged the creature head on.  


 

Author's notes:

This is my very first fan fiction. I love this show and this is just my thoughts on how the kindergarten gems are like and how they found Amethyst.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Their Fault

 

Chapter 2

 

Rose charged the beast with her sword drawn. It swiped at her with one of its claws which she easily dodged. She struck the corrupted gem with her sword but left no damage on the armor like skin. Pearl aimed her spear and threw it towards the beast's gem. The spear shattered but it left a small crack on the hardened scales covering the gem. Rose fell back and stood with Pearl and Garnet as the beast roared with anger. It glared at the gems and appeared to have a smirk on its reptilian face. Its gem started to glow and a blue light began to form in its throat. The mouth opened and blue liquid dripped to the ground. A bright light formed in the mouth and a ball of ice shot towards the gems. They jumped out of the way and it exploded on the ground where they had stood, freezing it.

The corrupted gem began wildly firing at the Crystal Gems. They dodged the attacks and tried to get close to the beast. Pearl formed her spear and threw it at the creature's gem again. The beast caught the spear before it could hit its gem. It launched a barrage of the liquid ice at Pearl. She dodged the first few but the explosion of one next to her, threw her off balance and unprepared for the next. Pearl saw the hit coming and closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Rose Quartz standing in front of her, a pink bubble surrounding them. The bubble had deflected the ball of ice before it could hit. Rose looked to her companion on the ground with concern in her eyes.   
“Are you OK Pearl?”   
The pale gem nodded in response and stood next to her leader. “How are we going to stop it? It deflects anything we throw it!”  
Rose looked back at the creature. It was staring at them breathing heavy, winded from its attack. Garnet landed next to the bubble, eyes still on the creature. Rose glanced over towards the unconscious purple gem. “Our first priority is to save that little one. We-” Rose was cut off as a blood curdling scream was heard.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pain was the first thing Amethyst noticed when she opened her eyes. She let out a small cry and brought her hand to her gem and felt a crack. She has never felt so much pain. She tried to push herself up but her body wouldn't move the way she wanted it to. Tears began to form in her eyes as she laid there and tried to focus on her surroundings. Suddenly she remembered the other gems and the monster. She shot up and immediately regretted it. The intense pain that followed almost made her blackout. She grasped her gem with both hands and fell over on her side. A small cracking sound came from her gem and Amethyst screamed in agony.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The three gems snapped their heads towards the sound and saw the purple girl rolled into a ball holding her gem. The beast turned towards the distressed gem and began to form another attack. The gems gasped and Garnet jumped into action. She ran as fast as she could towards the small gem. She skidded to halt in front of the gem, scooped her up and jumped right before the blast hit. The force of the explosion shoved Garnet towards the rock wall. She spun herself and held the small gem close as her back slammed into the rock wall leaving a Garnet shaped hole. Unfazed, Garnet dodged another blast and ran with the writhing gem held tightly in her arms. The beast kept shooting after the running gem but couldn't keep up with her speed. It roared in frustration and aimed a little in front of Garnet and fired. Garnet saw it coming and shifted Amethyst into one arm and summoned her gauntlet on the other. She punched the orb as hard she could, sending it back towards the corrupted gem. The shocked beast didn't have time to react as its own attack hit it right in the chest, knocking it into the wall behind it. A sheet of ice now covered its chest and the crack in the scales over the gem had spread.

Rose saw their opportunity and yelled to the skinny gem. “Pearl now!”  
Pearl formed her spear and threw it at the dazed creature. The spear hit right over the beast's gem and stuck in the sheet of ice covering its chest. Rose flung her shield at the beast, hitting the end of Pearl's spear and forcing it through the crack and into the creature's gem. The corrupted gem roared in pain as its body poofed into a cloud of smoke. The spear vanished as the blue gem hit the ground and rolled to a stop in front of Rose. She picked up the cracked gem and bubbled it, sending it back to their temple.

Garnet looked down at the writhing gem in her arms. Her eyes were glazed over and face scrunched up with pain. One hand was clutching her cracked gem as she let out small pained cries. Her other hand held onto Garnet's arm squeezing hard with the pain. Pearl walked up and carefully moved the young gem's hand and pulled down the front of her shirt to reveal a cracked Amethyst. “Rose! Her gem is cracked!”  
Rose walked over and examined the cracked Amethyst. Her expression saddened as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. “Don't worry little one, this will help.” Rose leaned her head forward and let her tears fall on the cracked gem. The crack started to close and the small gem started to relax as the pain dulled. Rose pulled her head back and laid her hand on the purple gem's forehead and watched her sleep for a moment. Rose smiled and looked at her friends then back to the young gem sleeping in Garnet's arms.   
“We will take care of you Amethyst. You won't have to be alone anymore.” Rose looked around at the Kindergarten and sighed. “You are the one good thing that came from this place and you will be proud of that.” 

 

Author's Notes:  
I hope this chapter is good. I have been thinking about it all week. I look forward to any reviews. Amethyst is my favorite character in the show and I really hope they show us how they really found Amethyst at some point. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Not Their Fault

 

Chapter 3

 

Amethyst could feel herself being carried in her semi conscious state. The feeling was strange yet comforting to her. She could vaguely remember the monster and the creatures that looked like her but she definitely remembered the pain. She could still feel pain in her gem but not as intense as before. She tried to reach for her gem but her body felt so weak and she couldn't move her arm. She managed to open her eyes briefly and could see the one with red skin and big black hair carrying her. The gem looked down at her and stopped walking. She turned her head and said something to someone else but Amethyst couldn't hear clearly and felt so tired. The strong arms around her felt so comforting and her vision started to fade out as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Garnet walked along next to rose as they headed back to the warp pad. She felt the small gem move slightly in her arms and looked down at her. Garnet was surprised to see the purple gem's eyes half open. “Rose, she is awake.”  
Rose quickly turned to look at Amethyst and placed her hand on the gem's forehead. “Her eyes are unfocused. Amethyst can you hear me?” Rose sighed as the small gem's eyes slowly closed. She pulled down the front of Amethyst's shirt to examine her gem. A small crack could still be seen. “Her gem was severely cracked, my tears didn't fully heal it. We need to get back to the temple so we can finish healing her.”  
Garnet and Pearl nodded in agreement and continued on their way to the warp pad.

 

The gems entered the temple and stood in a small room they used for meetings, furnished with just a few couches and a table. Garnet walked to one of the couches and gently laid the unconscious gem down. Pearl brought over a small blanket and covered Amethyst with it. Rose sat on the couch near the small gem's head and pulled her head onto her lap, laying a hand on her forehead. Garnet sat near her feet and Pearl sat on the other side of Rose and sighed. “What now?”  
Rose looked down at the sleeping gem and then to Pearl. “We need to finish healing her gem first then we will take turns watching over her until she wakes up. Not much is known about the behaviors and health of the defective gems.” Rose looked back down to Amethyst with a sad look on her face. “They have never been given a chance to prove themselves. This little Amethyst will have that chance and we will help her learn.” Rose smiled at her small family. “She is a Crystal Gem now.”  
Pearl glanced at the purple gem and back to their leader. “What if she is hostile? Like you said not much is known.”  
Garnet adjusted her glasses as she turned towards Pearl. “Then we will have to teach her to trust us. She acted as though she has never seen another gem before and did not act hostile towards us in the Kindergarten.”  
Rose put a comforting hand on Pearl's shoulder and smiled at her friend. “Don't worry so much my Pearl. I don't believe we have to worry about her being hostile towards us. She seemed frightened and curious of us in the Kindergarten but never aggressive.” Rose gently removed the young gem's head from her lap and stood up. She got on her knees in front of the couch and pulled the blanket back from Amethyst's chest. Rose laid one hand on the purple gem's forehead and used the other to pull down the front of Amethyst's shirt revealing the cracked gem. “Let's see if we can get rid of this crack.” Rose began to sniffle as tears began to fall and land on the purple gem.

Amethyst felt herself slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was laying on something soft and comfortable. She tried to open her eyes to look but was finding it difficult. Her whole body and gem hurt and she felt exhausted. The sound of footsteps approached her and she could feel somebody pull on her shirt and gently touch her gem. She wanted to run away from the touch but her body wouldn't respond. “Finally, the crack is completely gone.” Amethyst recognized that voice as the gem who approached her at her home. “Hopefully she will wake up soon.” Amethyst felt a warm hand touch her forehead and something cover her up. She heard footsteps then the voice again but not as close “I am heading to the human village to investigate a monster sighting, more then likely a corrupted gem. Garnet...” The voice drifted off as the gem left the room. Amethyst felt her mind starting to slip back into unconsciousness. She tried to fight it but didn't take long to give in.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Their Fault 

 

Chapter 4

 

Pearl sat awkwardly next to the unconscious kindergarten gem laying on the couch. She would have preferred to have accompanied Rose to the human village instead of babysitting but she does whatever Rose wants her to do. Pearl scrunched her hands into fists and let out an irritated growl. “I am supposed to be your protector Rose! Why did you leave me here to babysit this, this...defective gem!” Pearl gasped and covered her mouth and looked down at Amethyst. She felt relieved to see the purple gem's eyes still closed. Pearl sighed and put a hand on the gem's forehead. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just....it frustrates me how she won't let me protect her.” Pearl suddenly laughed and looked embarrassed. “ I don't know why I am even telling you this. It's not like you can hear me or even know what I am talking about. You were all alone in that place.” Pearl looked sympathetically at the small gem and smiled. “ I have to admit you are kinda cute though.” Pearl looked up as Garnet walked into the room and leaned against the door frame. “Welcome back. How did it go?”  
Garnet nodded at Pearl and proceeded to walk into the room. “Rose can fill you in on the details. I'll watch over Amethyst now.” Pearl briskly stood and walked out of the room throwing a “thank you Garnet” on the way out. Garnet walked over to the couch and sat down next to the sleeping gem's head and slightly smiled. “Yea, you are a cutie pie.”

Amethyst felt her mind come back from unconsciousness again. She still felt tired and the pain from her gem was still there. She listened to her surroundings but didn't hear anything. After a small struggle she managed to somewhat open her eyes. All she could see was a black and red blob. Amethyst blinked a couple of times trying to clear her vision as the blob came into focus. It was the gem with the glasses and she was looking down right at her. “Hello Amethyst.”  
Amethyst just stared up at Garnet with her half open eyes. “How are you feeling?” Amethyst felt uncomfortable under the other gem's gaze. She turned her head slightly to get a better look at her surroundings. She wasn't in the familiar comfort of the Kindergarten and started to feel scared and confused. Her eyes widened at the realization and she rolled herself off the couch and tried to scramble across the floor. She fell halfway across to the other couch in the room and nervously looked behind her. Garnet hadn't moved a muscle but she was still looking in the direction of the purple gem. Amethyst clutched her gem as her physical form glitched for a second and she felt a small, sharp pain. She quickly crawled the rest of the way to the other couch and hid behind it. She curled herself into a ball and started to cry out of fear and confusion. 

Garnet remained seated not wanting to frighten the scared gem even more. She slightly flinched when she saw Amethyst fall and her form glitch. Ruby felt sympathy for the purple gem and wanted to comfort her. She knew all too well the pain that stayed with your gem after being cracked and healed. Sapphire remained patient knowing Amethyst needed her space to calm down. “It's ok Amethyst. I know it hurts and I want to help you.” Garnet could hear the cries of the smaller gem quieting down and called out to her again. “Your gem was badly damaged and healed. Rest is the only way for it to feel better. I know you are scared and confused but please let me help you.” There was something about this small gem that hit a soft spot with Garnet. The normally stoic gem couldn't help but crack a smile as the purple gem peaked her head around the side of the couch. Garnet slowly sat on the floor in front of the couch and crossed her legs in front of her and waited patiently. “Hello again, my name is Garnet.

Amethyst's gem was really starting to hurt again and she was scared. The enclosed space behind the couch was comforting though. It felt like being in her hole back at the Kindergarten. She started to relax a little bit and the tears started to slow down as the other gem began speaking to her. Amethyst didn't reply back but couldn't stop the curiosity that tugged at her. She slowly peaked her head out and saw the other gem smile. Amethyst watched as the tall gem slowly went to the floor and spoke to her again. Amethyst crawled out a little further and stopped. She stared at Garnet and let out a timid “Hi.” Garnet perked up at this and smiled at her. Amethyst smiled back and started to walk on all fours towards Garnet. She stopped just short of the sitting gem and looked down. She still felt a little nervous of the situation and leaving the comfort of the confined space behind the couch. She looked up to Garnet and had a flashback of being carried and the feeling of the strong, comforting arms holding her. “Garnet.” She smiled really big and closed the small space between them. Garnet reached out and pulled the small gem in for a hug and set her down in her lap. The purple gem let out a yawn and felt her eyes getting heavy again. Her body still felt weak and her gem still hurt but the comforting embrace of her new friend made her feel safe and not alone anymore. She snuggled into the embrace and laid a hand over her gem as her eyes began to close. 

 

Author's notes:

I know this may be a little out of character for Garnet but I picture her being the same way with young Amethyst as she is with Steven.


End file.
